roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Delta
Personality He’s a silent storm in a bottle that’s able to take its own lid off. He’s a calm person, rather clever as well. The type that can have a casual conversation with anyone who wants to talk to him. Yet is able to switch his attitude into something fierce, loud, and wild. Usually doing so after his somewhat short temper reaches its limit. Not a fan of any rebellious tones besides his own, he can quickly become upset at random times. Especially if called insane or crazy- absolutely hating this. He believes he is perfectly sane, denying any claims that say otherwise. Simply having a “wild imagination” he believes he is the middle-man in this world—the only one that is between good and bad, the balance keeper. Claiming to be able to see the true beauty of this world and will gladly befriend anyone who agrees with him. Because of this, he meddles with the balance of things, not wanting any side, good or bad, to have the upper hand. Thinking the world is best when it is fair. Although, since he is insane, his personality tends to switch over causing him to betray, lie, and cause havoc. He can end up not caring or losing sight of consequences. Usually ending up in ruining his own attempt to fix things. Repeating the process. Backstory The only things that are known about this man are his past in the military. He served for 5 years before he was given a dishonorable discharge. He caused trouble and danger for his team and caught assisting the enemies, causing the death of 2 platoons in an ‘accidental’ explosion. Any other records about him after this are currently lost. Resources Currently has 10k. He has a one-room apartment, and a motorcycle and various useful outfits such as a full suit, casual wear, and many hats. Equipment/Weaponry A steel baseball bat with a large rusty nail sticking through the top. Specializations Basic hand to hand combat. History in gymnastics. Quirk Vibration manipulation. Able to create and send vibrations through his body or onto objects via body contact. Bare feet, and hands. Being able to endure this for 25 minutes on smaller objects, 15 minutes on medium sized objects, and 5 minutes on a large scale. Able to inflict a maximum force of 20k N on anything besides a person, only able to give a person a concussion for 2 turns. At a speed of 25m/s with a range of 30m. With a decrease of 2k N every 5 meters. Versatility Able to cause small cracks in objects or aggressively vibrate small objects to being able to create tremors or earthquakes. Example In close quarter combat he’s able to grab and slow or halt someone by sending constant, intense vibrations through them. Allowing him to break free from holds or give him a chance to restrain someone. Also able to cause an AEO attack by sending intense vibrations through the floor or any large surface making it shake and crack violently. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Retired